KANE!
by ladyknights104
Summary: Daniel has an...interesting surprise for Kane. MPREG YOU KNOW I DID!


**Just a little drabble I thought up that was inspired by a RoyEd, nothing special. I actually thought long and hard about this before I typed it because technically this would be the first time I write about these two, but really what can a girl do? *takes a deep breath* Well…..here goes nothing.**

"KANE!"

Kane stopped what he was doing and faced the door to his hotel room. He knew that voice and it sounded pissed off. He didn't have time to answer before his door was kicked in by the one and only Daniel Bryan.

"You know you'll have to pay for that." Kane said calmly.

Daniel Bryan looked at him with a red face and anger-filled eyes. "Does it look like I give a shit?" he yelled.

Kane was about to answer him but Daniel cut him off.

"It's a rhetorical question dumb-ass!"

Kane stood there staring at Daniel fuming in the doorway. Normally Kane would be all over Daniel right now for the insult but something seemed off about his partner, _way _off. It was obvious that Daniel wasn't saying anything so Kane got to the point, knowing that beating around the bush wouldn't help.

"Um…why did you kick my door down?" he asked.

This seemed to anger Daniel even more. He was about to yelled again when he stopped for a moment and attempted to slam the door shut. Of course the door just popped back open so (after a few other attempts at slamming the door) he took a chair and used that to keep the door shut. Once he got the chair situated he turned back to Kane and gave him a death glare before stomping up to him so that he could (some what) get up in his face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Daniel yelled.

Kane stood there for moment thinking about the question. He had done a lot to his partner, some he could say and others he couldn't mention in the ring. So what exactly was Daniel yelling at him for? Was it the choke slam? Nope, he had already been yelled at, plus that wasn't really recent. Was it for getting them disqualified at Hell in a Cell? Nope, he had been yelled at for that too. Was it for when he fucked his partner? Well, Daniel _had _been yelling, but not in this manor.

"Could you be more specific?" Kane asked.

Daniel glared at him again and did the last thing Kane expected. He slapped him across the face, _hard_. Kane was too stunned to do anything as he felt his cheek begin to burn.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU _NOT_ KNOW?" Daniel yelled.

Kane said nothing at first; he was too busy trying to process what the hell just happened. Daniel Bryan, his tag team partner, kicked his door open only to prop it closed with a chair and was screaming at him after he _slapped_ him. While Daniel could be rash from time to time **(A/N: *chuckles*) **he wouldn't be stupid enough to do something quite like this. Kane turned his face back to Daniel and glared at him trying to stop himself from choke slamming him.

"What. Did. I. Do." Kane said in a dark voice.

Despite the atmosphere Daniel stood his ground against the Big Red Machine. "You put _this _inside me!"

To make his point, he jabbed a finger at his abdomen. Kane's glare turned into a face of confusion. He put what-what in Daniel's what-now? What the hell was he talking about? Daniel saw his face and his expression changed from anger to….hurt? Quickly Daniel turned away and walked to the corner and sat down as a shadow fell over him **(A/N: LOL emo corner!)** and he placed his forehead against the wall.

"How can you not get it?" Daniel said in a seemingly small voice.

Kane looked over at his partner, now with confusion and worry. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Daniel tensed a little. "Do I have to sing it for you?"

"It would help." Kane paused for a moment. "What's wrong Daniel?"

Daniel's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "You won't understand…..you'll hate me, even more than you do now."

Slowly, Kane walked over to where Daniel was and kneeled down next to him. "Daniel…..I can't help you let along take responsibility about for something that I did when I don't even know what I did."

Kane wasn't really used to comforting someone and it wasn't easy for him either. He was doing his best and it seemed like it was working for the most part.

In a low whisper, Daniel spoke 4 words. "You knocked me up."

Kane paused for a moment, wondering if he was hearing him right. "E-Excuse me?"

Daniel sighed again and looked at his partner. "You. Knocked. Me. Up."

Kane was silent for a while before he spoke again. "You…do know what that means right?"

"I'm well aware."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Daniel said getting a little annoyed.

Kane let that process in his mind for a little whole before confirming it. "You…you're pregnant?"

Daniel nodded. "It's yours."

"It's mine?"

Daniel nodded again.

Kane stared at Daniel with wide-eyes for a long time before he fell to the floor, fainting.

**HAHAHAHA! Now I might do an after math if I get enough reviews or maybe I won't, it depends on how much love I get! ;)**

**Love and yaoi **

_**~ladyknights104 **_


End file.
